The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a prophesied sisterhood of three witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth and are dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. History Powers and Abilities As magical witches, the Charmed Ones have the basic powers - Divination, Potion Brewing, Spell Casting, and Semi-Immortality. Like regular witches the Charmed Ones have an emotion link to their powers. Because powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the sisters becomes emotionally distressed, her powers will be affected. If all three sisters are distressed at the same time, their combined magic will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the sisters' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. Each Charmed One is particularly skilled at one of these powers. Piper is the best at making potions due to her passion for cooking. Phoebe is the best spell-writer due to her creativity and dedication to her wiccan heritage. Although Prue's basic Wiccan skills were good, her specialty is more of being the leader of the group - thinking and devising plans and helping innocents. 'Unique Powers' PrueHalliwell-Telekinesis.gif PiperHalliwell-MolecularImmobilization.gif PhoebeHalliwell-Premonition.gif 'Shared Powers' *'Elemental Control:' Each Charmed One can control a certain element. This is due to the sisters being in tune with the balance of nature. **'Prue:' Cryokinesis **'Piper:'Geokinesis **'Phoebe:' Pyrokinesis *'The Power of Three:' Although each sister has proven herself to be a powerful witch in her own right, the combined magic of the Charmed Ones, known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies. When all three sisters are gathered, their powers are united as one. Said to be the most powerful form of magic, the Power of Three is rooted in the Charmed Ones' bond as sisters. It is their love for each other that makes the bond and the magic of each sister stronger. The Power of Three also has its own spell, called the Power of Three Spell. It is said that no other magical being can withstand the Power of Three. Family Grimoire Like any other witch, the Charmed Ones have a Gromiore. This is the magical tome of the Warren line of witches and is said to be the most powerful and coveted tome in the entire world. It contains spells and potions created and collected by their ancestors, many of which being from the Charmed Ones' grandmother; Grams. It also contains information about various demons and histories that were passed down throughout the generations. |-|Connection to the Book= Connected to the Charmed Ones is their Grimore. This magical artifact is believed to be the "source" of their magic. The strength and power of the Book depends on the strength of the Charmed Ones' sisterly bond as well as each sister's individual emotional state. If they are not 'connected' with each other, the Book's defenses lower. On the other hand, the stronger the connection, the more powerful their Grimore's magic becomes. |-|Entry= Notes *The Charmed Ones are represented by an ancient symbol called the "Triquetra". This symbol is also used to represent their universal power as well. The cover of the Book of Shadows features the Triquetra. *The Charmed Ones are often to referred to as "the Halliwell sisters", mostly by other humans, but also by other supernatural beings.